1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a securing device, and more particularly, to a securing device for bone fastener, which allows the bone fastener to be more reliably fixed in position in fractured bones.
2. Description of Related Art
A bone fastener can be implanted inside fractured bones so as to allow the fractured parts to be fastened together. When implanted inside fracture bones, the bone fastener is secured in position by means of threaded bolts so as to prevent the bone fastener from sliding in the fracture bones. Conventional securing means, however, are still unsatisfactory to provide reliable securing effect to the bone fastener, in that the bolt tends to slip out of the fractured bone that is associated with osteoporosis. Moreover, the threaded bolt can nevertheless cause stress to concentrate at the threaded portion, thus causing the bolts to be easily to break. These reasons make conventional securing means unsatisfactory in use.